Diana potter and the lightning thief
by april.primrose
Summary: this is my first story so its not very good. fem!harry maybe dumbledore and light side bashing also wrong boy boy lived.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Diana lily potter, the other potter. My twin brother daniel is the boy who lived he apparently killed this dark wizard named voldemort who was after my family. after that day my family just ignored me. they don't like me ads much as they do daniel they think im not as good as him. Anyway I have curly honey blonde hair unilke my mothers straight aurburn hair or my dads untamed black hair and i have electric blue rather than my mothers emerald green eyes or my dad hazel eyes. I look nothing like them you you can hardly tell we are related.


	2. Chapter 2

(Diana and daniel are 5 so far)

in the corner of the cold dusty liberary sat a girl about the age of 5 crying because her parents had fogotten her birthday in favor of her twin brother the boy who lived, the door of the liberay opened and at the entrance of the door stood a man who looked in his late 20's he wore small circuler glass that covered his hazel eyes his hair was black and untamed he was with two other people a elderly man and a woman the elderly man look about 100 he wore also wore small glasses he had a silver long beard tht reached the floor and a crooked nose, the woman was also in looked in her late 20's she had straight auburn hair and emarald green eyes the little girl quickly hid, 'albus what did you want to speak to us about' the hazel eyed man said as they moved to sit on the sofa that was in the middle of the room 'well james i needed to talk to you about your daughter Diana' the man identified as albus exclaimed 'Did something happen' the green eyed woman said worriedly 'No my dear girl I just think it not safe for her to live her that is all lily' albus said cheerfully ' 'what do you mean its not safe for her to live here?' asked the hazel eyed man identifed as jame although he did not sound as worried as his wife ' I think that with daniel being the boy who lived and her never being able to be as good as him I think she will be jealous and she could turn into a dark witch' said albus worriedly although inside he was gleeful at the chance to get rid of her so he will be able to turn daniel into a tool to destroy the dark lord once he returns, 'but where would she live?' asked the green eyed woman identifed as lily asked 'Maybe she can live with your sister petuinia lily' said james also happy about getting rid of his daughter 'But petunia hates magic she will be horrible to her' exclaimed lily 'I dont think she will lily she wouldn't do that to family' said albus while planning in his mind how he will control the potters 'okay we we do i tomorrow then' said lily there was a crying noise in the distance it there son had woke from his nap so the people in the room left to check on him.  
>:There getting rid of me i've seen aunt petnuia before she horrible I have to run away: thought the little girl named Diana,<br>the little girl got up ran to her room and packed her stuff as quitely as she could and she walked out the house and into the cold street up to the woods.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I thought I would do a slightly longer chapters now just to let you know and Diana goldly parent is gonna be Zeus also could people say if they want Diana to have a love interest and who should it be? and the hunter Emily is my oc if anyone is confused while reading this chapter.**

It was quite in the woods the tree blew in the wind Diana sat there shivering she wished she could do magic her age so she could do a warming charm suddenly the was a bang she looked to see the source of the noise it was a dog a huge dog she recognized it as a hell hound, she had red about them in the library at her house while her parents where out with her brother, she jumped up and tried to run but th hell hound was faster and caught up to her, but suddenly the was an arrow zooming past her and it shot the hell hound turning it into golden dust she looked to where the arrow had been shot and there was a girl she had auburn hair and was dressed in silver 'thank you for saving me' Diana spoke 'but what just happened I didn't think hell hounds were real?' more girls arrived all dressed in silver 'well young maiden hell hound are in fact real, I am Artemis goddess of the hunt and moon' Diana fell to the ground shocked 'i am sorry milady I did not know it was you' she said as respectfully as she could 'it is fine young maiden but i am here to offer you a place in my hunt I saw they your family where and I thought you would make a great hunter' exclaimed Artemis 'what are the conditions of being a hunter milady?' asked Diana 'well Diana you will be immortal and never age if you say the vow to be a hunter the vow is I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I will turn my back on the company of men, Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt' said Artemis 'so if I do this I will never age but I want to age to at least to 16 I don't know what to do' Diana said 'Milady if it is possible she could stay and train with the hunt until age 16 and give her the choice then' said one of the girls in silver 'that is a great idea Zoe will you stay until you have aged to 16 then you can choose if you want to be in the hunt?' asked Artemis 'ok milady I will' said Diana.

They reached to camp base there were so many tents for the hunter on the way there she had learned names of some of the hunts like Zoe, Phoebe and Emily, Emily was her favorite hunter so far, there where also wolfs at camp they were so cute **(don't forget she is only 5 so far so she will act immature sometimes)** suddenly the was a light a holographic figure of a lightning bolt was floating over her head the hunter knelt down 'All hail Diana lily Potter daughter of Zeus' exclaimed Artemis, Diana was confused wasn't James her father 'what do you mean i'm the daughter of Zeus?' said Diana she was so confused.

Back at hogwarts.

'WHERE IS SHE?' Albus screamed all his hard work to get rid of her was all falling apart why did it have to be so hard for him all he wanted to do was to control to wizarding world this was not supposed to be so hard.

Potter manor

James potter and his son were celebrating the loss of his Diana while his wife was in her room crying thinking to herself i'm such a terrible mother how could I try to get rid of my own child Zeus must be so angry with me, thunder boomed in the background agreeing with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a really short chapter but the next will be longer.**

After Artemis explained that she was a demigod and James potter was not her father they all sat round a campfire and ate some soup it was the best food she had in a long time, Diana missed her mother though she was not the best mother she was the kindest to her out of all the potters she would sometimes come in her room a sing her a song to help her sleep unlike her father who would only talk to her if it was to say that she was a failure and she wold never be a good as Daniel, Daniel was worse he would mess up her room destroy her stuff and get her in trouble and when his friend Ron was with him they would hit her she remembered Ron's mother and Dumbledore talking once she had unintentionally eavesdropped,

Flashback

'so you're gonna pay me 1000 gallons a year out the potter vault if i gt my children to befriend the potters and dear Ginny gets to marry the boy who lived deal' said molly weasley cheerfully albus nodded and got he to sign a marriage contact for ginivera weasley and Daniel potter all he had to do was trick the potters into signing this little diana run as fast as she could after hearing this she needed to warn her family but they would never believe her'

back to original time

She kind of felt sorry for Daniel for his whole life he will be manipulated and turned into a weapon for dumbledork Diana got up and went to go practice archery.


	5. Chapter 5

7 years later.

Diana was on her way to camp half-blood because Artemis thought it would be a good idea to get training at camp not that she didn't mind it would be fun to see new people anyway she way now at the entrance to camp and suddenly a drakon appeared she tried to electrocute it but it did no damage so she got out her arrows and she it in the stomach but before it turned into dust it swiped it claws at her head knocking her out, before blacking out she heard people talking 'how did she survive a drakon she must be powerful' exclaimed a feminine voice 'quite Annabeth get her inside the camp' said a male voice.

Diana woke up in a strange room the was a blond guy looking at her 'hi i'm will solace son of Apollo i'm just checking up on you quite an injury you had didn't know if you were gonna make it' said blonde boy growing up with the hunt you learn to hate boys so her instincts kicked in and she punched him and he fell to the floor realizing what she had done she rushed out of the bed she was in and went down to him 'i'm so so so sorry i really didn't mean to I hope your alright' she said in a worried tone the boy got up and blushed upon looking at her 'it's fine it didn't hurt anyway' he said while trying to act cool she giggled 'you sure don't look fine pointing to the bruise she had given him he rushed to a mirror and said 'i'll be fine just a little bruise', a blonde girl walked in 'i'm Annabeth daughter of Athena do you know who your'e godly parent is?' the blonde girl asked 'I do but i'm not sure if i'm aloud to say' as if on cue a floating image appeared above her of a lightning bolt the other demigods knelt down as a guy in a wheelchair came in all hail diana potter daughter of zeus' exclaimed the man 'Artemis told me you were coming' continued the man 'i'm Chiron'


	6. Chapter 6

**the pairing will be Percy/Diana.**

potter manor

Daniel potter was feeling sad he missed his twin sister he was a horrible brother to her he didn't mean to be his dad had told him to do all that stuff to her and he only went along with it becuase he was scared his dad would hate him like he did Diana, he believed Diana to be the person that destroyed Voldemort he wasn't as far as good wizard as she is witch, he knew the weasley family didn't actually like him and were getting paid he had believed Diana when she told him, he hated being the boy who lived it turned him arrogant and lazy and it caused his sister to leave him.

hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was not happy he had searched all over and he still could not find that potter girl he needed to bind her magic so she could interfere with his plans he needed her out the way why was trying to find a 12 year old girl so hard he should of just killed her when she was a baby and told the potters only Daniel survived i mean it would be so much easier.

camp half blood

'Hi chiron you already know my name so I don't need to tell you is it alright if i just take my stuff to the Zeus cabin and then we can talk?' asked Diana 'thats fine i guess come to the big house to talk after though' chiron answered. She walked up to the zeus cabin and went trough the door there was a huge statue of zeus in their and there were a couple of luxury beds the walls were painted sky blue and the floor had blur carpet the cabin was awesome in her mind after unpacking all her stuff she headed up to the big house the was a satyr there and a boy about her age he had black hair sea green eyes also chiron and another man was there by the power that was radiating of him he was probably a god and from the looks of his wine purple eyes and black hair with hint of purple he was Dionysus god of wine ad madness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy pov<span>

Percy looked at the girl that had just stepped in the room she was the prettiest girl he'd seen which was not many but still, she had curly honey blonde hair, electric blue eyes and she was small 'hi i'm Diana daughter of Zeus' she chatted 'whats your name' she asked me 'I'm Percy Jackson' another girl appeared she had blonde hair a grey eyes 'this is annabeth she'll she you to the hermes cabin' chiron said i left to go to the Hermes cabin with Annabeth

back to original pov

'well well well you must be sparky's daughter' drawled Mr D 'hello Diana Artemis has told me you can stay in her cabin if you want but since you have just unpacked you stuff in the zues cabin I doubt you will' said chiron 'thanks for telling me but I've got to go' she said running off to her cabin, while on the way to her cabin she saw the blond blue eyed boy she punched when she woke up but she just ignored him and went up to hr cabin 'hey Diana wait up' will exclaimed 'oh hey will sorry about punching you again' sh said 'it's fine just a little bruise' he said 'anyway I just wanted to ask how you're settling in camp because it can be a little overwhelming' he asked 'i'm fin thanks for asking'she smiled 'anyway I have to go in my cabin now maybe i'll see you later' she said while walking in her cabin.


End file.
